A new King to Eternia Um novo Rei para Eternia
by TeelanaFalcao
Summary: A glimpse of our heroes in Eternia twenty years after the end of He-Man 2002 series. Um vislumbre de nossos heróis em Eternia vinte anos depois do término da série He-Man 2002.


**N/A:** Eu não possuo Heman ou qualquer outros Mestres do Universo. Esta pequena história foi escrita com a finalidade de ser apenas para entretenimento e eu não estou lucrando absolutamente nada com isso. Esta fic é inspirada em Heman 2002 episódio Beginnins - partes I, II, III

* * *

**Um novo Rei para Eternia**

* * *

Eternia está em festa. Hoje é um dia especial para todos, e em especial para mim.

Têm bonitas flâmulas penduradas por toda parte do Palácio Real. Hoje ele está cheio de vida e alegria contagiante. Toda a Corte Real e dignatários de Eternia e Ethéria estão presentes para o grande evento. Meus pais cuidaram de todos os detalhes pessoalmente.

Os foliões comem e bebem alegremente ao som de músicas típicas e vibrantes. Crianças correm de um lado para outro se divertindo despreocupadamente. Finalmente a paz reina por toda Eternia. Finalmente... PAZ!

Me lembro como se tudo tivesse acontecido ontem. Depois de minha primeira transformação em Heman e primeira batalha contra Esqueleto, logo depois que salvei meu pai, Duncan e eu nos encontramos com a Feiticeira de Grayskull no interior do castelo, na sala do trono e ambos tentavam me explicar o ocorrido.

Ela pensou que um lugar mais reservado seria ideal para me explicar detalhadamente toda minha nova responsabilidade e era crucial que eu entendesse tudo rapidamente.

Lá, no coração de Grayskull, ela me contou sobre meu destino. A Feiticeira queria ter certeza que eu estivesse sempre a par de todo perigo que Eternia corria com o surgimento de Esqueleto.

Infelizmente eu demorei um pouco para acreditar e entender a gravidade da situação que a princípio a Feiticeira tentou me mostrar. Depois da transformação logo mudei de comportamento e expressão, de aparentemente confuso e incrédulo para muito sério e preocupado.

A Feiticeira, guardiã do antigo castelo nos levou até uma grande e misteriosa biblioteca localizada ainda mais no interior do castelo. Enquanto Duncan conversava com a Feiticeira sobre como melhorar a segurança de todos no palácio, eu estava pensando na parede mística e no poder incrível que Esqueleto deveria ter usado para danificá-la.

Também pensava no Palácio Real que foi atacado por ele e seus subordinados e em seguida a captura de meu pai. Eu prometi a mim mesmo não permitir que aquilo acontecesse novamente. Como Heman, eu protegeria toda minha família a qualquer custo.

Com tudo o que estava acontecendo naquele momento, a violação da parede mística, símbolo de segurança para o povo e do próprio Palácio Real ... Como tudo ia ficar daquele dia em diante?

Outra coisa ocupava meu pensamento naquele dia: Como os Mestres e meu pai iriam me encarar? E se o meu pai, o Rei Randor, quisesse saber detalhes da vida de meu alto ego e quisesse intervir em minha vida pessoal como Heman? Eram tantas dúvidas no início. Mas o poder... Ah! O poder!

O inacreditável poder que senti percorrer todo meu corpo quando me tornei Heman, o homem mais forte do universo foi... foi... Inexplicável! Mesmo depois de tantos anos sendo Heman o poder ainda é da mesma forma que no início.

Naquele mesmo dia a Feiticeira ainda me falou da Espada do Poder e da Espada de Proteção, sem entrar em detalhes sobre a segunda espada ou seu misterioso proprietário. Me explicou com sua voz mansa e calma que eu deveria guardar meu segredo para assim proteger minha família e meus amigos.

No começo pensei que ela estava errada, mas com uma guerra como a que travamos contra Esqueleto, depois contra King Hiss e a Horda, mudei de opinião. Ela tinha razão! Segredos e mais segredos se seguiram... Paguei um alto preço por eles.

Eu não queria que nada daquilo acontecesse, mas não podia ignorar as chances de uma guerra longa contra Esqueleto acontecer. E ainda tinha os homens serpentes para me preocupar... King Hiss se revelou um inimigo extraordinário para se enfrentar!

No início quando fui levado para Grayskull por Duncan, eu não queria acreditar que uma guerra pudesse voltar realmente a acontecer em Eternia. Meu pai tinha me contado várias histórias de quando lutou contra Keldor e suas forças, de como ele e os Mestres o derrotaram e como meu pai foi feito rei pelos Anciões antes de desaparecerem totalmente.

Eu nasci depois deste período, em dias de paz e prosperidade, depois da Grande Inquietação. Nunca esquecerei o começo de tudo, do dia que ganhei a Espada do Poder e me tornei Heman. Enfrentar Esqueleto foi difícil, mas eu não imaginava que tempos piores ainda estava por vir.

E realmente aqueles dias ruins vieram... Não tive medo. Eu tinha que ser forte, precisava ser destemido e corajoso. Meu povo, minha família e meus amigos precisavam de mim e eu sempre estive lá para eles. Lutei uma batalha atrás da outra e com a ajuda dos Mestres e de bons e preciosos amigos que fiz ao longo do tempo, eu venci.

Eu saí de Grayskull naquele dia uma outra pessoa. Não era mais o jovem príncipe mimado e despreocupado de antes. Agora eu era Heman. O homem mais forte do Universo! E tinha uma missão á cumprir. Proteger Eternia e seu povo das formas malignas de Esqueleto ou qualquer outro inimigo que aparecesse.

E isto eu fiz por longos anos até que o mal foi derrotado completamente. Junto com She-ra eu libertei Etheria das forças da Horda e Adora finalmente voltou para casa, para junto de sua família. Meus pais mal puderam crer quando ela disse que não mais viveria em Etheria, mas sim no palácio Real com sua família.

Melancolicamente as lembranças se vão assim como vieram. Depois de algum tempo olhando pela janela a grande multidão que estava reunida naquela manhã, ouço uma voz suave me perguntando em minha mente:

"Nervoso com a coroação"?

"Não. Talvez... Só um pouco"

"Este é seu povo, príncipe Adam. Eles o amam. Não há por que ficar nervoso"

"Eu sei. Estou feliz por que você me permitiu revelar a verdade á todos, Feiticeira. Agora eles sabem que eu sou Heman, seu campeão".

"Com o mal derrotado em Eternia e Etheria livre da Hora e Hordak não há mais razões para manter seu segredo, príncipe Adam. E nem o de Adora também".

"Obrigado por tudo, Feiticeira".

"Não há o que me agradecer, príncipe Adam. Você é o verdadeiro herói aqui".

"Eu não teria conseguido a paz de Eternia e Ethéria sozinho. Tive muita ajuda. Você e Duncan foram excelentes tutores, me orientaram muito bem".

"Somente lhe mostramos o caminho certo. Você percorreu toda sua caminhada fazendo suas próprias escolhas e foi amadurecendo a cada passo da jornada. Você é especial, príncipe Adam. Um herói nato!Sempre foi! Por isso foi escolhido para receber a Espada do Poder e ser o Protetor de Grayskull e Campeão de Eternia. Os Anciãos sabiam que seu coração puro não se corromperia para o mal com o poder que receberia tornando-se Heman. Parabéns pela coroação, meu amigo. Sei que você será um excelente rei. Tenho muito orgulho de você, Adam".

"Obrigado, Feiticeira".

Sinto a Feiticeira de Grayskull se retirar de minha mente e de repente sinto que alguém entra no recinto. Sem qualquer cerimônia sinto dois braços contornar minha cintura e me abraçar forte e ouço uma voz inconfundível falando baixinho em meu ouvido.

-Ei, você parece tão distante... Nervoso?

Antes de respondê-la eu a puxo com toda delicadeza e a coloco em minha frente. Aqui, bem diante de mim estava a mulher mais linda que já vi. Seu rosto jovial ao longo dos anos estranhamente não mudou muito. Teela nunca esteve tão bela. Ela está incrivelmente linda!

-Sua mãe me fez a mesma pergunta momentos atrás. E você? Nervosa ao se tornar a nova rainha de Eternia?

-Não vou mentir para você, Adam. Estou um pouco nervosa, mas sua mãe estará lá para nós e sabemos muito bem que mulher incrível ela é.

-Verdade. Meu pai também estará ao meu lado todo tempo. Isso me deixa bem mais tranquilo. Ei, eu já disse hoje que te amo?

-Hummmm... Acho que sim, mas eu não me importo de ouvir novamente.

-Eu te amo, Teela.

-Também te amo, Adam.

Eu conheço Teela desde que éramos bebês. Crescemos juntos como também cresceu nossa amizade. O nosso amor cresceu e se fortaleceu ao longo dos anos, desde nossa juventude. Nos abraçamos e nos beijamos apaixonadamente quando de repente escuto a voz de Homem em Armas, meu velho amigo e mentor.

-Desculpem-me por interrompê-los. Príncipe Adam, princesa Teela, o Rei Randor vai começar a grande cerimônia de coroação e pede sua presença para iniciá-la.

-Nós já vamos, Duncan. Obrigado.

-Pronta?

-Pronta!

-Então vamos, minha rainha.

Pego a mão de Teela gentilmente e sorrio para ela com carinho. Ela me responde da mesma forma estampando no rosto seu belo sorriso único. De mãos dadas seguimos Homem em Armas silenciosamente até a grande sacada onde será realizada a cerimônia oficial de coroação e onde todos os convidados reais já estão a nossa espera.

Ainda de longe vejo meus pais e Adora apropriadamente vestidos para a ocasião. Quando adentro o recinto há um grande silêncio, todos se curvam e o povo ao me ver explode em gritos de alegria, entusiasmo e felicitações. Meu pai se aproxima de mim, coloca a mão em meu ombro e diz:

-Você ouve o povo, meu filho?

-Sim, pai!

-Você é um grande homem Adam! Eu e sua mãe nunca sentimos tanto orgulho de você como hoje, meu filho, pois sabemos que o povo de Eternia realmente está em boas mãos. As melhores, certamente.

-Nós te amamos, filho.

-Eu sei, mãe.

-Aproxime-se da sacada para que o povo possa vê-lo e saudá-lo, meu filho. Vamos iniciar a coroação do novo rei de Eternia imediatamente.

**FIM**


End file.
